Drowning
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic yells at Amy for telling her that he does not love her. This makes Amy feel like drowing herself. Will Sonic realize his mistake and save her from drowning herself? Sorry guys, I'm a huge SonAmy fan.


**SonAmy: Drowning**

Amy the pink hedgehog had tears on her cheeks, her heart was breaking apart. Those harsh words that were repeating in her head over and over again.

She was now standing close to the edge of the cliff, looking down at the sea water splashing near the edge.

She wanted to end her life, because there was no one to love. What's the point to live when someone you love doesn't love you back?

_(Flashback)_

_Amy was chasing her blue lover Sonic the Hedgehog on the shoreline of the beach. _

"_Sonic! Wait for me!" Amy trying to catch up to him but was too fast. _

"_Leave me alone!" Sonic running away from her. _

"_SONIC!" Amy pleaded for him to stop running._

_He screeched to a halt, turning his back to Amy while she's catching her breath. _

"_Amy, this has to stop! I DON'T LOVE YOU! No one loves you! You're just an annoying pink brat! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" Sonic yelled harshly. _

_Amy's heart stopped cold. _

_Sonic pushed her roughly, as she fell on the sand. Tears sliding down her cheeks. _

_Sonic runs off, leaving her by herself. _

_(End of Flashback)_

Amy is about to jump off and drown herself in the water. Someone was shouting out her name.

"AMY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Amy ignores it and jumps off the edge, ending her life.

As she hits the water, she swallows up some sea water in her lungs, drowning herself. Her vision became blurry, as she saw a figure swimming down to reach her. She then blacks out.

**_Sonic's POV_**

I felt bad for saying those harsh words at Amy. I didn't mean hurt her feelings. And right now, I was running around to search for her and to apologize. I couldn't find her anywhere.

"AMY! WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted for her if she can hear me. Just then, I thought I saw a pink hedgehog leaping off the edge. It was Amy.

I ran up and tried to grab her but she fell in the water.

"Oh no! AMY!" I was completely shocked. I have to save right now before she drowns. I really hate water and I know I can't swim. I quickly dived in the water. As I was underwater, I can see Amy down there. My instinct took over as I swam down to reach Amy.

I grabbed her arm and held her tightly as I swam back up to the surface. I gasped for air.

I noticed that Amy wasn't breathing. I hope I'm not too late.

**_End of Sonic's POV_**

**Normal POV**

Sonic with Amy in his arms, got to the shoreline. Sonic gently puts Amy down on the sand, checking for any pulse. He found one, but it was faint.

"Oh man. I'm going to have to do CPR" Sonic blushed hard. He takes a deep breath and went mouth to mouth on Amy. Giving her some oxygen.

Minutes after doing CPR on Amy; he felt her move. He pulls away to let her cough up some sea water from her lungs.

She then closed her eyes, breathing normally. Tired to move.

Sonic picks her up and held her in bridle style; he sped off to Amy's house.

As he got to her house, the door was locked. He remembers that Amy had a spare key underneath the 'Welcome' mat. He unlocks the door and went inside the house and closed the door.

He then smelled some sea water on Amy; he noticed that her red dress is wet. He'll have to get her washed up.

"I'll have to clean her up. This is going to be embarrassing" Sonic said with a blush.

He takes her upstairs to the bathroom; he then saw Amy's clean clothes near the sink.

"Smart girl" Sonic said to himself.

He walks up to the tub to turn on the water, filling the water up in the tub. He turns off the water and sets Amy (with her dress on) in the water slowly. He then used the bath scrubber to wash off the sand in her quills.

30 minutes later of cleaning Amy up; he takes off the dress. He blushed hard as he saw her in her bra and panties on. And they're still wet.

After finished dressing her up in clean clothes, he takes her to her room and sets her on the bed. He wondered how long she'll wake up.

"Might as well sleep with her" Sonic said, getting in the blankets and sleeps with her. Pulling her close to his chest.

One hour later; Amy began to stir slowly. Opening her eyes, she noticed that she was in her room. She then felt someone's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Sonic?" Amy said quietly, Sonic heard his name as he wakes up.

"Hmm…..Amy?" Sonic said.

Amy looks away, remembering about earlier. Feeling her heart shattered into pieces.

"Amy, I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it" Sonic said with a raspy dry voice.

"Then why did you say that to me? You want me dead. You should have let me drown" Amy said with a crack voice.

"It was an accident. I don't want you dead. Please don't ever commit suicide, Amy. I need you with me" Sonic said with tears, pulling her close to him. Nuzzling on her neck.

"All I ever wanted was to be with you Sonic. You're my love for me. I can never stop loving you. Even though you don't love me, I still love you so much. I just want to die, there's no reason to live on this cruel world with no one to love me" Amy sobs.

"Amy, I'm so sorry that I was a jerk to you. Please don't die; I don't know what I would do without you. Amy, I truly love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this when I first met you" Sonic sobs quietly.

"You love me all this time?" Amy was so shocked to hear this.  
"Yes. I was just too shy to tell you how much I love you. I was scared that if Eggman finds out, he'll use you against me. I was trying to keep you safe from Eggman" Sonic said nuzzling on her neck.

"You were keeping me safe. By running away from me?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. And I'm sorry for running away from you all those times" Sonic said.

He then kissed her hard on the lips, Amy was surprised at this. She kisses back. Tongue wrestling with each other.

After their tongues got tired, they pulled away.

"I love you so much Amy. With all my heart" Sonic said in tears.

"I love you too Sonikku" Amy said. Crying happily.

"My Rose" Sonic whispers to her. Hugging her.

The End.


End file.
